Bare with me
by GojiCandle
Summary: It was a sudden thought… One that caught her off guard and scared her way more than she would like to admit. What if this band split up? Misaki is not used to caring about things, and is thus woefully under-prepared for the doubts that come with it. Also Misakoko and a few other ships.
1. Chapter One

It was a sudden thought… One that caught her off guard and scared her way more than she would like to admit.

What if this band split up?

Now a year ago when she was first roped into this mess she probably wouldn't care. Sure she might of felt a little sad that nothing came of it but she would ultimately be thankful that she could enjoy some peace and quiet at last.

Now however, was a different story. She wouldn't be the first to gush about how much being in this band has grown on her, but now that it _was_ important to her, The thought of it breaking up worried her.

Kaoru and Kanon were already third years, they would have to think about college and moving on with their lives, right? what if Kokoro gets bored and moves on to bigger things? What if Hagumi gets more serious about softball and quits?

"Michelle!" A voice cut her thoughts and she came slamming back to reality. Kokoro was staring at her inquisitively. Misaki realized she had completely spaced out while in practice.

"You stopped playing? Did you forget where we were?" Kokoro asked with a head tilt Misaki could only describe as cute… platonic cute.

"Y-yeah sorry I just, uh, I just got distracted." She covered, while she knew that she wouldn't be able to keep those thoughts at bay forever and she was likely to go into a spiral of overthinking things in approximately one hour the least she could do is focus until practice was over.

"Shall we go from the pre chorus?" Hagumi suggested and Michelle nodded, pointedly ignoring Kanons worried look. She managed to stay at least semi present for the rest of the session and soon enough the group was packing up to go home. Misaki got changed out of the suit and prepared to join the rest of the band in the lobby.

"Hey Mii-Kun! Michelle played well today as usual!" The fiery haired girl greeted cheerfully when she caught up to them.

"I'll let her know." Misaki responded, a little distant. Her mind starting to retread her earlier thoughts. She barely paid attention to the groups conversation on the way home. How long would this all feasibly last? Hadn't she gotten a little too complacent?

"Your mind seems clouded little kitten, You and Michelle both appear to be lost in the garden of thought, Did something happen?" Kaoru questioned and Misaki inwardly grumbled about the fact that while her band weren't as a whole, the smartest, they were certainly more in tune with people's emotions.

"I'm just… Tired." She haphazardly defended. Kaoru looked like she wanted to protest but didn't question further.

"Then make sure you rest well this eve, For as the great bard said, 'you have but a shimmer of ones beauty when sleep is eluded'." Kaoru quoted, probably incorrectly.

"Th-thanks" Misaki said just hoping she could forget about today as soon as possible.

The group walked in relative silence for a few more minutes, well, as silent as any group with Kokoro, Hagumi and Kaoru could be. Hagumi and Kaoru went their separate ways soon after and eventually she made it to her turnoff and plastered a smile on her face.

"This is me, I'll be sure to get some sleep." She said hoping that would placate the ever curious Kokoro at least, She bid her goodbyes as headed off towards her home. At Kanons worried look she tilted as if to get across that she would explain it to the girl later, Kokoro seemed oddly… silent on the matter, probably choosing to ignore it entirely. She gave one last wave and headed on her way.

It wasn't a minute later before she heard someone behind her and turned around seeing Kokoro following her footsteps like it was the most interesting game in the world.

"...What are you doing?"

"Your steps are so large Misaki!"

"No I mean your house is the other way, Why are you following me?"

"Because I wanted to?" She responded as if that was a completely justified response. Misaki simply gave her an incredulous look before sighing.

"And how long do you plan on wanting to?" Misaki responded.

"Until you smile." Kokoro put simply, leave it to her to make it about smiling. Misaki had to force herself not to sigh twice within thirty seconds.

"Look Kokoro, I'm fine I'm just tired, that's all, I'm not sad." Misaki assured her.

"Then why was your smile not real?" Kokoro asked, ah, so she had picked up on it as well. Misaki didn't like the fact that she had become so transparent that seemingly everyone could immediately tell when something was on her mind.

"You wouldn't know because I find it hard to believe you get tired, but when people are tired they don't have the energy to smile all the time" Misaki tried to reason, maybe Kokoro would take this as a sign that she needed to be home al-

"Then we just have to give you energy!" Kokoro cut off her thoughts and grabbed her hand, before she could protest Kokoro was dragging her along.

"Hey woah wait Kokoro where are we going" Misaki asked disjointedly as she spent most of her focus on staying upright and not bringing them both down.

"I don't know I'm sure something will come to me!" Kokoro yelled smiling like it was a surefire plan.

"At least let me get my balance!" Misaki as she fell into pace with Kokoro's sprint. They ran, they ran so fast Misaki didn't have time to register where they were going or how long she was holding Kokoro's hand like her life depended on it.

After way too much running, they finally came to a halt, both of them panting for air as the sun set behind them. The first few stars beginning to form in the sky.

"You never… slow down… do you?" Misaki said between breaths.

"Nope" Kokoro said smiling widely as she regained her seemingly limitless stamina.

"I'm in a hoodie." Misaki breathed and suddenly realized how boiling she was after that run despite the cooling air.

"I can't breathe" She inhaled as she struggled to get her backpack off and then her hoodie, she gasped in relief as she felt cool air on her skin. There was silence as she bent over to stuff her hoodie into her backpack and catch her breath.

"Is your heart beating faster?" Kokoro asked.

"I guess, but now I feel _more_ tired" Misaki answered.

"As long as your hearts beating faster you'll feel more happy!" Kokoro stated confidently.

"I can't even begin tell you in how many ways you are just wrong."

"Really? My heart always beats faster whenever I'm-" Kokoro began but Misaki felt there was a more important matter at hand

"Wait… Where are we?" She interrupted not recognizing the side street they were currently on. Kokoro stopped and looked around at their surroundings before looking back to her with an innocent smile.

"I don't know."

"Of course you don't." Misaki muttered

"We'll find our way back!" Kokoro assured her, Misaki didn't doubt that, despite her phone being out of battery she's sure the people in suits would find a way to _coincidentally_ get them back on track.

"Let's start by heading back the way we came."

"Okay!" Kokoro accepted, ever enthusiastically. Misaki rolled her eyes and they began walking back down the street. Soon enough Misaki wasn't sure which way was next when they came to an intersection, but she assumed if she found a main road she would be able to navigate her way back, they couldn't have run _too_ far.

"Do you like adventure?" Kokoro asked looking up at the darkening sky with a serious expression that was uncharacteristic of the girl, Misaki thought it was a rather odd question. Then again Kokoro was odd.

"Not particularly?"

"Hmm... Then what do you like?"

Misaki thought about that question and slowed her walking down a bit.

"I guess... felting is relaxing, peace and quiet can be nice… I don't really have any strong interests like you." _Except the band_ her mind supplied. She swallowed.

"I have an interest in you!" Kokoro smiled. Misaki felt her face heat up and Kokoro ran a few steps ahead to jump up on a small flat wall and balance on it because talking seemed to be taking too little energy evidently.

"Wha... " Misaki's mind however had gone all blank, for a second she lost her composure, Before she could ask her why in the world she'd be curious about the most bland member of their band. She practically _felt_ Kokoro light up.

"What's that?" She said pointing at a building and running towards it before she got an answer, somehow missing that there was a main road right next to it. Misaki shook herself from her stupor and looked towards the building of Kokoro's sudden fascination.

"Bowling" Misaki read flatly upon realizing she probably wouldn't get to turn home just yet

Kokoro turned to her, Eyes shining so bright she was surprised they weren't radiating light. Well that pretty much confirmed it.

"Lets-"

"I'm in no mood to go bowling"

"Yes you are." Kokoro said, not taking no for an answer as she grabbed Misaki's hand and dragged her in. Somehow that was enough to stop all protest forming on Misaki's tongue as Kokoro had already entered the building.

"I'm sorry about this but is there any space left." Misaki asked the employee instead as Kokoro dragged her almost past the front desk.

"Why yes we have one lane free" The middle aged woman smiled, Misaki silently accepted her fate.

"Perfect! I've only gone bowling once this is going to be so fun!" Kokoro said grinning from ear to ear.

"Hold on Kokoro wait up, you have to put the shoes on first!" Misaki yelled after Kokoro who was already making a beeline for the only available space.

~0~

"You're crazy" Misaki said after Kokoro's third strike in a row.

Kokoro simply beamed at her "Your turn!" She said, insisting on specifying every time despite it being obvious. Misaki rolled her eyes albeit with a small grin despite herself, Something about Kokoro being so unabashedly excited made Misaki happy. Never let Kokoro know that though.

"It's not fair." Misaki bemoaned playfully as she nicked maybe three on her first roll of that turn.

"How do you just have a natural talent for these things?" She asked as she lined up the ball and the pins with her eyes and took her second shot missing entirely. What a lotta good that did.

"I'm just having fun!" Kokoro giggled as she grabbed her bowling ball. Misaki scoffed to herself. Fun didn't give you a natural talent at things, if it did, Misaki would be… just as bad at bowling as she was now… Maybe she should give it a shot.

Misaki shook her head fondly "I think you have too much fun sometimes."

"Nope! I have just the right amount." Kokoro sparkled.

"Strike!" The machine announced as Kokoro took her fourth in a row. Misaki was losing spectacularly, but she really couldn't find it in herself to care.

"Right well you've been having it too easy, time for the comeback" Misaki jest as she tried to switch up her bowling style. Kokoro laughed as she almost sent the ball into another lane entirely. Surprisingly, She found herself laughing as well.

Surprisingly, She found herself having a lot more fun than she thought she would.

It was only when they had finished bowling and she looked at the now night sky that reality came crashing back to her. She realised her family would probably be worried right now. She cursed as she fumbled for her phone, which was out of battery.

She'd no doubt get chewed out when she returned home.

"What's wrong?" Kokoro asked as she stiffened.

"My dad's gotta be worried sick right now. I need to get home." Misaki lamented but one of the mysterious black suits 'happened' to round the corner.

"There is no need to worry Miss Okusawa, We have already informed your residence of your delayed return." One of the suits said and while thankful that they wouldn't be worried she now had to imagine the prospect of explaining why a government type suit was informing them of this and not herself.

"See, everything worked out!" Kokoro supplied happily.

"Would you like an escort home?" One of the suits asked as a literal limousine pulled up outside and she didn't want to have to explain _that_ to anyone

"I know my way back from here." She answered as she turned to Kokoro

"I'll um… See you later." Misaki fare-welled awkwardly Kokoro, as always didn't seem to mind

"I had tons of fun! Let's have fun again sometime!" Kokoro all but cheered as she hugged Misaki who instinctively recoiled. She was let loose from the hug a few seconds later and a fair few degrees warmer than before.

"S-sure." She said as Kokoro was directed into the limousine waving at her non-stop from the window, She gave a halfhearted wave back while Kokoro, along with the suits disappeared into the night.

~0~

She trudged up to her apartment door as she made her way inside, not noticing how tired she really was until now, especially after that impromptu bowling session. Her father was up and watching TV as she came through the door.

"I'm home!" She called out as she took off her shoes.

"Misaki? Welcome back!" He called back, She made her way towards the kitchen to get something to eat before she retreated to her room. Her father was giving her an odd grin as she passed the living room however.

"So… how'd it go?" He asked and she stopped. Confused.

"How'd what go?"

"Your date!"

"I'm sorry, My what?"


	2. Chapter Two

She hid in her room, face aflame. Damn those stupid suits what the hell were they thinking! Telling him it was a date? Were they insane? She had to tell her father that he was misunderstood and that call was a prank, though going by how flustered she was, it was likely he didn't believe her.

But it wasn't a date, so why was the so affected? Kokoro had just pulled her off the street essentially and gotten them lost. Not exactly a traditional way to ask for a date. Those suit people always had the wrong idea.

Then again the whole bowling part could have been confused for a date. I-its not like it was, it just could have been seen that way, from an outside perspective… Shit she was starting to sound like Arisa.

Why was she freaking out so much? She didn't even like Kokoro that way. She was too energetic, to bouncy, they weren't a good match at all, Kokoro was all sunshine and warmth and pureness and she was… Well her. There was no way Kokoro would even consider someone like her. At best she was 'interesting' enough to get her band-mates passing curiosity but it'd never evolve into more so it was useless to even think about it.

She found herself miserable all of a sudden. She blamed Kokoro, but she couldn't bring herself to regret that night.

~0~

"So… What's been bothering you?" Kanon stuttered as Misaki tried to drink her scalding hot coffee, It really took the girl fifteen minutes after they met up to finally get out what she wanted to ask and fifteen minutes for Misaki to still be unprepared.

"Umm, Well. Uh. I had a thought…" Misaki began, she really didn't want to tell Kanon that she was worried about them all leaving but anything short of the truth and it'd be way to obvious for her.

"What… What university do you plan on going to?" Misaki asked, keeping the question at least somewhat neutral. Kanon furrowed her brows at being asked a seemingly random question

"I… haven't really thought about it if I'm being honest." Kanon answered, Misaki hummed before accepting it would just be easier to get it out with, At least Kanon wouldn't overreact. She took a deep breath.

"I had an unsavory thought the other day, and whenever I think about it again it gets incredibly hard to shake the feeling that comes with it." Misaki explained. Kanon listened in and gave her a reassuring smile. Misaki couldn't look her in the eyes to say it.

"What if the band splits up?" Misaki said uneasily. Kanons eyes widened and Misaki felt compelled to continue.

"I-it's not that I don't trust anyone or whatever but you and Kaoru have to think of your future, and Hagumi and Kokoro are loose canons as it is I just… don't know." She faltered. Kanon was still looking at her but this time her smile was sympathetic.

"I don't plan on going anywhere." She assured and Misaki couldn't deny that it was a big weight off her chest that at least Kanon planned on staying.

"T-thanks." Misaki uttered.

"I don't think the others plan on going anywhere either, Hello Happy World is precious to all of us." Kanon encouraged but Misaki couldn't get behind it yet.

"I do want to believe that, and maybe it is, but is it enough? Plenty of bands split up even when all the band members are still friends, there are reasons beyond our control." Misaki aired and Kanon bit her lip in thought.

"That won't happen to us." Kanon stated.

"I wish I had some of your confidence." Misaki grumbled. Kanon giggled.

"I'm not to sure why, but, I just know that everything will work out"

Misaki couldn't use that kind of logic, but at least Kanon seemed to understand her doubts, She didn't think any of the others would. Speaking of which.

"H-hey Kanon?" Misaki asked in a surprisingly uncertain voice.

"Yes?"

"Another weird question but… uh, If you saw two people in a bowling center having lots of fun, would you assume that it was a date?" Misaki asked rubbing her hand at the back of her neck trying to suppress herself from getting too flustered.

"P-probably not? But it depends on how they were looking at each other, or if they held hands or something." Kanon gave her a puzzled look.

"I see." Misaki put candidly. Kokoro did take her hand twice but that was only to drag her around, and there was a hug but that was totally platonic, she doubted Kokoro would even consider the breach of personal space as a concept.

"Did you see someone on a date?" Kanon asked.

"No! No no no no it wasn't a date it was just someone else confused it for a date and I just wanted your thoughts on that matter." Misaki spluttered. Kanon gave her another puzzled look but didn't question her any further.

"Anyway it was just out of curiosity." Misaki tried to recover, Kanon gave a non committal hum as the two fell into silence for a while as Misaki finished her coffee.

"I should probably get going soon. I have some shopping to do before practice today" The brunette said after the silence.

"Y-yeah of course." Kanon nodded and they both got up from their seats. Misaki absentmindedly checked the time on her phone as she tried not to make it seem like she was in a hurry to get out of there.

"Sorry for making you worry." Misaki apologized upon realizing how much of a mess she must seem.

"Oh don't worry, I just hope everything sorts itself out soon." Kanon smiled, Misaki was truly grateful for having at least one other member in her band that was able to have a straightforward conversation.

"Thanks." She said, bidding her goodbye she began heading towards the nearest shopping complex. She had two problems, one, she was still immensely worried about the band despite Kanons reassurance, even if she was adamant on sticking around she couldn't possibly vouch for the rest with one hundred percent certainty right?

Second, Whatever was going on with Kokoro, God just bringing up the name stirred things within her, She was fine with it two days ago, why all of a sudden? Why now? What the hell was wrong with her?

She sighed, exasperated with herself as she made her way home. It wasn't like Kokoro was _bad_ per say, of course, she was usually complaining to some degree when Kokoro got some crazy idea in her head or just didn't seem to get something quite simple to most normal people... But at the end of the day, Kokoro had a way of brightening up her day, even if she refused to acknowledge it verbally.

And maybe, just maybe she was a happier person because of it. It was confusing.

Kokoro was like a sunshine storm, Coming in and making a mess of everything, yet somehow it was then warmer, brighter, a little more free and less worried. She didn't know how to explain it.

Was she really falling for Kokoro?

Stop, Stop about that right now. She couldn't think that way it wasn't even a possibility, Hypothetically if she _did_ like Kokoro (She doesn't) that would be an absolute mess.

For one, Kokoro may not even understand what attraction is, at least not in the way an ordinary person would. Secondly, there was no way in a million years Kokoro would fall for her, she was _so_ much higher above Kokoro and not just financially. She had a bubbly personality and was warm, so warm, Misaki couldn't hope to be half that cheerful, Kokoro's smile could melt even the coldest of hearts and she had this way of getting under the skin and making everything she once thought was even mildly annoying into something endearing and cute.

Misaki felt her cheeks heating up and a small smile pulling at the corners of her lips as she thought of various memories.

It soon froze on her face however because it was then Misaki registered that she undoubtedly, inarguably, had a crush on Kokoro.

~0~

She shouldn't have gone to practice today, after the realization she had, should have called them and said she had fallen suddenly ill at the mall, Maybe it was something in the coffee she could have reasoned but that would still be way too suspicious for Kanon.

So here she was, on the verge of a nervous sweat as she waited for the rest of the band to show up. Kanon was already here and thankfully Kaoru was keeping her distracted enough not to notice the internal dilemma she was going through.

"Misaki." Oh, evidently not.

"Yes?"

"Would you like something to drink?" Kanon asked as she pulled out a water bottle.

"Yes actually." She said taking the bottle as she saw Hagumi and Kokoro approaching, she had to be careful not to choke on the water; Kokoro was practically shining. The sun reflecting off her golden hair and now that she couldn't ignore her feelings anymore she had to stop herself from staring.

Kokoro spotted them and smiled from ear to ear when she saw Misaki.

"Misaki!" She blurted and the girl in question almost had a heart attack. She focused on taking another big gulp from the water bottle, it was hot today right?

"We should go bowling again!" Were the first words out of Kokoros mouth and Kanons eyes widened and her head snapped to Misaki and well hey she choked on the water after all.

She was completely red now and not just because her lungs were ceasing to function. Of course this would happen what was she thinking asking Kanon that! Like she wouldn't figure it out, Kokoro was bound to mention it again and she had to mention date and Misaki was actually glad she was coughing her heart out because that gave her a moment's reprieve from… everything.

"Mii-kun are you okay?" Hagumi asked and the worried looks of the rest of her band-mates forced her to at least try and control herself.

"Fantastic really." She croaked, she inhaled a deep breath as she regained her composure and hoped the red on her face would be perceived as because of her coughing bout.

"Great then let's go inside!" Kokoro reasoned as she gave Misaki a once over and decided she was fine. Kanon was silent.

In fact Kanon didn't broach the subject or even give a hint that she wanted to the entire practice and somehow that made Misaki worry more. She wanted to explain that it wasn't that she liked Kokoro it was just a misunderstanding someone had and she…

She was hopeless

It didn't help that every time Kokoro would so much as look at her she'd almost have a heart attack. She was thankful she spent a majority of the session in an oversized bear suit because when she wasn't overtly staring she was blushing.

She was surprised with the intensity of her infatuation, Had Kokoro always been this radiant? She always looked like she was having the time of her life, Misaki used to find it mildly annoying that she could live her life without care while everyone else had to face reality. Now, she could only wish for something as rare, as precious as being able to smile like her.

She doubted she would, Kokoro was so far beyond her, a shining star in her cold solar system. When did she start sounding like Kaoru, she really needs to stop spending so much time with them…

The music halted abruptly as Kanons drumstick left her grip and bounced to the floor. It seems she was in thought pretty deeply as well.

"Fuee. Sorry guys" She whimpered as she reached for her fallen stick, Kaoru was quicker.

"You dropped this little kitten." Kaoru offered her back her stick with a twinkle in her eye.

Misaki shook her head and smiled a bit. She'd gone soft.

"Th-thanks" Kanon stuttered as Kokoro gave a small laugh.

"Right, shall we keep going?" Kokoro asked as the other two re-positioned themselves.

Misaki tried to ignore Kokoro as best she could, attempting to reel in her sudden partiality for yellow for the rest of their studio time. Soon enough she managed to be out of the suit, taking a few deep breaths before heading out there without the safety of the suit.

She managed pretty well, distracting herself fully by investing herself between the conversation Hagumi and Kaoru were having. Just before she left Kanon managed to whisper to her.

"We need to talk again soon." Kanon stated. Her determination not lost on Misaki.

"S-sure" Misaki agreed dejectedly.

Her journey home was quiet… She turned back a few times just to make sure she wasn't being followed, she found herself longing for Kokoro to show up, but she didn't this time.

Misaki couldn't help but be disappointed.

It was to be expected. Kokoro's interest for her was only temporary, she had no doubt that if she were to somehow find her way back to the bowling alley with Kokoro that it would be with the rest of Hello Happy World, or if not she'd bring something new and crazy to the table because Kokoro would never be satisfied with just her again.

She shook her head to dispel these unwanted thoughts as she made her way inside and realized she was alone. Her sister and father out. She sighed as she got herself some leftovers and retreated to her room to… think.

And with no distractions her mind was free to wander… She had lingering doubts her band would be satisfied with just playing music, she wasn't wrong for thinking that right? They always were reaching for bigger and better things. What if one day, that bigger and better thing no longer included her?

They were her friends, they gave her something she could never repay in deeds or words alone… So if they ever left her, how could she blame them? They weren't bound to her people come and go in life all the time… So why did that thought make her so sad? Why did she fear it so much, why couldn't she… accept reality.

Misaki tried not to acknowledge the tears dampening her pillows as she fell asleep that night.


	3. Chapter Three

The next week only got worse for Misaki, after reluctantly making another time to see Kanon, she tried her best to ignore Kokoro and the band issue as a whole, But in reality she was only making herself suffer more. The days began to draw on and she found herself unwillingly imagining scenarios where the others in the band moved on without her. Her bands collective intelligence must be lowering her own if she's worrying over this so much.

After an entire of week of school, practice and anxiety here she was, waiting at Tsugumi's cafe for Kanon. Tsugumi herself was waiting on some other customers, She wished her band was like Afterglows; all close knit friends with a passion for music, or at least for playing music with friends. But at the same time, her bands… Uniqueness had, against all odds, sucked her in. It had a special charm about it, being able to just completely forget about everything and just perform, giving it you're all in an attempt to make the world smile.

Such a sappy dream, but Misaki found herself taken in by it nonetheless.

"Sorry we're late!" Kanon puffed from the door... Wait _we!?_

Not a second later a few other familiar faces entered the establishment and Tsugumi greeted them all cheerfully, directing them to her. Chisato, Kanon and Arisa took their seats at her table and she leaned back in her seat, perplexed.

Tsugumi was already getting the four of them tea, well, coffee in Misaki's case, all while Misaki was staring intently at the timid girl who seemed to have staged some sort of intervention for her... She could stop the coffee at any time it wasn't a problem! really!

"Okay… What's going on here?" Misaki began and Kanon's face hardened, well as hard as one of the softest people she knew could harden.

"We need to talk about Kokoro." Kanon announced and Misaki gulped. She knew she had to tell Kanon but now that she had an audience she, frankly, wanted to just bail. Chisato had no outward reaction and Arisa was looking between the two of them.

"What do you mean we need to talk about Kokoro?" Misaki said nearly an octave higher. Smooth... She tried not to panic

"Oh my god it's true, you have a thing for Kokoro." Arisa uttered in awe. Misaki was panicking.

"Arisa." Chisato chided and Arisa stuttered out an apology, Misaki's head fell to her hands, this was a nightmare.

"I know it's been troubling you recently but I wanted you to have some more support so I got a few people I feel can help you to come." Kanon tried to explain.

"What makes you even think I need support, it's jumping to conclusions don't you think?" Misaki tried in vain to cover her incriminating reaction.

"I don't think it's jumping to conclusions when you make it this obvious, I'm surprised only Kanon has caught on." Chisato added taking a sip from her tea and honestly Misaki was having trouble believing she was being supported in anyway here.

"Besides didn't you ask about a date you two went on or something?" Arisa asked and Misaki's eyes shot to Kanon and gave her an incredulous stare and she squeaked.

"Arisa she didn't go on a date, it was a misunderstanding and someone thought she was on one when she wasn't." Kanon tried to rectify.

"Sounds like wishful thinking" Arisa drawled.

"I'm out." Misaki said and went to get up and Kanon tried to get her to sit back down, Chisato placed down her tea and sighed.

"Misaki, You don't seem half as composed as you usually are." The girl in question stopped.

"You've been like this for over a week I hear. Something is clearly bothering you to the point where you have ceased to be yourself. You can continue to agonize over this by yourself or you can listen to what we have to say. I assure you Arisa will keep her sarcastic comments to herself." Chisato didn't even need to glare to make Arisa shrink slightly.

"After all if she wanted to play that game you simply need to bring up Kasumi in a vaguely romantic light." Chisato took another sip as Arisa seemed to almost burst into flames.

"What? We're not talking about me we're talking about Misaki I have no- thats, outrageous! I wouldn't- What are you crazy!?" Arisa stammered like she was about to burst. It made Misaki feel a bit better honestly.

"Back on subject." Chisato ignored the other blonde. Chisato cussed her head as a sign for Misaki to explain herself. There was a moment of silence.

"Fine, You win." Misaki slumped back down, giving in.

"I've been haunted by it ever since it crossed my mind, but I've just been worried sick for the band because we seem too… disjointed to last... and furthermore… I can't seem to get Kokoro off my mind, It's like when one isn't assaulting my thoughts the other one is… It's tiring." She finished flatly, the exhaustion had been setting in recently, or else she probably wouldn't of cracked and told them any of this.

She got silence for a few seconds.

"I already said I don't plan on quitting and that nor do the others." Kanon explained.

"We'll tackle that issue first I guess." Misaki decided.

"Look, I get there's no sense worrying about it, But you admitted yourself that your trust is from blind faith, I can't just… Believe everything will work out like you, those three love the big and crazy. I am neither those things and there's only so many more gimmicks Hello Happy World can pull off before we're out of stunts." Misaki explained. Kanon gave an exasperated exhale as she tried to form what she wanted to say into words.

"I think you're underselling your friends devotion." Chisato replied. At Misaki's silence she continued.

"Look, I can only vouch for Kaoru but once she agrees to something she will see it all the way through, she may seem like a total dunce sometimes but she would not have joined the band lightly, and if she's been with it this long she clearly enjoys it, and wants to see it through. She doesn't just quit." Chisato affirmed, Misaki had no answer, she couldn't exactly disclaim her as she has known Kaoru for way longer than herself.

"I guess." Misaki murmured.

"Maybe you're misinterpreting a few things too." Arisa tacked on. "I mean, you said they always wanted bigger and more crazy things, I think that might just be the fact they're just really enthusiastic about everything… They'd be happy with chasing their own tails so to speak... At least that's how it is with Kasumi." She flushed a bit at saying the name remembering Chisato earlier comment.

Misaki supposed Arisa was also right, Kokoro and the others would find the most simplest things to entertain them… But she couldn't shake the feeling.

"I dunno, maybe there is something I'm missing… I used to care the least you know." She laughed cynically at the end of her sentence.

"Maybe it's to do with Kokoro?" Kanon supplied, Misaki just shrugged.

"Maybe,"

"You should just confess." Tsugumi suggested as she walked by and it took everyone by surprise, but Misaki most of all.

"H-how much were you listening in?" Misaki yelped.

"Enough." Tsugumi said cleaning the table next to them.

"Besides that's a terrible idea anyway." Misaki discounted.

"And why is that?" Chisato chimed in.

"Because… We're not a good fit." Misaki faltered. She wasn't exactly about to spill her heart out and it was a good thing too because as if summoned by the mere mention of her name the girl Misaki was worrying so much about entered the Cafe.

"Misaki!" Kokoro cheered as soon as she saw her. "I've been looking everywhere for you!" She broadcast as she skipped to the table. A light chiding from Tsugumi about how she should be walking, she was barely registered by the girl.

"Kanon! Arisa and Chisato, You're here too! are you guys having a tea party?" She said finally acknowledging the others at the table.

"Absolutely not" Arisa snapped.

"How did you find me?" Misaki inquired, afraid to know the answer.

"I asked some of the people in black suits if they knew where you went and they lead me here!" She stated happily and Misaki knew she was going to have a rather stern talk to Kokoro's seemingly omniscient bodyguards about _privacy_.

"So if not a tea party what else? A surprise party?" She asked.

"What's with you and parties?" Arisa carped.

"Actually we were just finishing up." Chisato explained gesturing Tsugumi over so she could pay. "She's all yours." she affirmed and ignored Misaki's strangled noise of protest. Kanon smiled warmly and the three that were supposed to be there to help, support her and give her advice, against her will mind you, just up and abandoned her as soon as Kokoro arrived? what was this mutiny? Et tu Kanon?

"We'll see you later" Kanon encouraged as they all but fled the premises leaving Kokoro smiling at her, oblivious.

"So… Why did you want to find me?"

"I don't know!" Kokoro stated proudly.

"You mean you forgot."

"Maybe."

"... Can I go?" Misaki didn't want to be curt to the girl but she really couldn't deal with Kokoro right now, especially seeing as she couldn't look directly at the girl without her heart skipping a beat.

"Let's go somewhere fun!" Kokoro ignored her request and walked right out of the cafe again, Misaki paid her portion to a bemused Tsugumi and reluctantly followed Kokoro out the Cafe.

Kokoro was walking ahead at her own pace and Misaki had to jog to catch up to her.

"Kokoro slow down!." Misaki called and the girl did break her stride slightly to let her catch up but it wasn't by much.

"We should look for some bikes to ride, I saw some people earlier and they had big smiles and I thoug-" Kokoro began explaining but Misaki couldn't keep ignoring this small nagging question that had been incubating at the back of her mind.

"Why do you keep singling me out? You could easily bring Hagumi or someone along and I'm sure she'd be able to keep up with you a lot better than me." Misaki questioned, "Why always me?" She repeated, why was Kokoro always dragging her along into her crazy plans before the others? Did she derive pleasure from seeing Misaki struggle?

"You're a mystery to me, it makes you interesting!" She answered, there it was again, Kokoro calling her interesting.

"I'm not a very interesting person." She corrected, Kokoro's seemingly random interest in her put her on the back foot and she tried to dissuade as much curiosity as she could out of habit almost, but it was true, especially when it came to Hello Happy World.

"I think you're a very interesting person!" Kokoro dispelled her.

"How?" Misaki scoffed

"You do so much pretending!" She declared a bit too loudly and Misaki recoiled slightly.

"You say things you don't mean, when you're happy you pretend you're not and when you're sad you pretend you're happy." Misaki clenched her jaw, of all people to pick up on her mood recently Kokoro wasn't one she would have guessed or wanted.

"Sometimes I don't even know if you're happy or not, you hide so much and it makes me want to find it all!" Kokoro admitted unabashedly, Misaki flushed and her breathing turned deep as she tried to control her swirling head. Kokoro had been paying attention to her, this whole time.

But she really wasn't interesting. Kokoro would only be disappointed if she found out.

"I think you're reading too much into things." Misaki dismissed halfheartedly. Kokoro has been more acute than she gave her credit for.

"I don't want to go biking." Misaki changed the subject, Kokoro seemed to be fine with that.

"Then is there anything you do want to do?" Kokoro asked.

Misaki thought about it, she had a few options, she could just pick something quick and low energy but that ran the risk of Kokoro finding something else to add to it to make it needlessly complicated and ruining its simplicity of it, defeating the purpose... Or she could pick something in an attempt to distract her but Misaki couldn't actually think of anything at that point in time that would keep her occupied enough that wouldn't just be more hassle then its worth…

A third option popped to mind, but it was dumb... Really dumb, unbelievably self-serving and after all her agonizing over it she shouldn't, she should remember her place and continue on ignoring her growing feelings for Kokoro… It wasn't good for anyone, it would probably bore Kokoro and just make her feel worse in the end… But…

"Can we go bowling again?" Misaki asked.

Kokoro's smile was as bright as ever, but this one in particular, just in the way it glowed in the afternoon sun and how it was for her, and only her… She's sure she will never forget it.

"I'd love to!" Kokoro accepted warmly.

Misaki threw caution to the wind, just let her indulge once…

Just one night.


	4. Chapter Four

"I'm sorry about this but is there any space left?" Misaki asked as they paced the front desk, They got a warm smile from the lady, the same one form last time in fact. Misaki flushed, but there was no turning back now, She'd already told her family she was going to be home late.

"Come on" Kokoro grabbed her hand and pulled her towards a free lane at the rather empty bowling alley. Misaki tried in vain to not to let the sudden contact affect her. She shook her head and focused on the task at hand.

"Put your shoes on first, and don't get so cocky, you won't be winning so easily this time!" Misaki grinned and Kokoro giggled.

Misaki was up first, the bowling pins were staring back at her down the lane. "Well, Here goes." She steadied the ball and gave it her best shot she managed to rack up a spare through probably dumb luck. Kokoro cheered for her way to loudly and she was sure she was fairly red but she ignored it.

"Just take your turn." Misaki pouted trying to dismiss the attention. Kokoro managed a spare as well, albeit she made it look way easier.

"Aha! We're even!" She exclaimed.

"Yeah yeah show off." Misaki grumbled fondly. "I guess I should get into it huh." She told herself as she aimed down the lane.

She didn't do as well this time, only about seven. It seemed however Kokoro was only getting warmed up, She got a perfect strike and Misaki once again asked herself why she was so good.

"I swear I need to add a ball and chain to you just to make it even" Misaki joked as she shot and missed once again.

"Hmmm." Kokoro contemplated as she got up to bowl, Kokoro tested the floors stability

"No, Absolutely not, No flips." Misaki chastised and Kokoro gave a sly grin.

"It could be fun"

"It is possibly the stupidest idea you've had up until now."

"They should create a bowling arena-"

"No"

"That has trampolines-"

"No they shouldn't"

"I think it would be fun." Kokoro beamed her arms outstretched almost toppling over as she forgot she had a _bowling ball_ in her hands but she regained her balance a second later. Misaki found herself smiling despite herself.

"If you don't let that ball loose soon I'm gonna have to come and wrestle it out of your hands." Misaki warned and Kokoro had the audacity to give her a coy smile.

"That could be fun." She almost smirked and Misaki realized she was all bark and no bite as her cheeks reddened and she backed down.

"Just go" Misaki said, avoiding eye contact. Kokoro giggled and made another effortless strike. Misaki traded places with her trying her best to give her an unimpressed glare.

"Come on Misaki you can do it" Kokoro encouraged her from the sidelines, Misaki took her eyes off the lane in front of her to give her a dubious look.

"You say that but you're my opponent here." She deadpanned.

"We'll set a high score together!"

"I'm pretty sure that's not how bowling works."

"We'll get a bowling ball trophy and go to nationals!"

"..."

They bantered back and forth for the rest of the match, but it went fast. Way to fast. Soon enough they were standing back out front the entrance and Misaki found herself wishing it didn't end.

She clenched her fists as the night air entered her lungs, she wasn't ready for this to end… She took a shaky breath.

"Hey Kokoro?" She got the blondes attention by grabbing her hand.

"Yeah?"

"Let's do something else." She suggested and Kokoro smiled in surprise.

"Something else?"

"Like... an adventure." Misaki suggested hesitantly. "I don't want to go home just yet." She admitted quietly. Kokoro was studying her face, surely she knew this was uncharacteristic of Misaki but she couldn't help herself, as soon as she arrived home... It would be over.

"I'd love to!." She smiled a smile that Misaki would never get tired of seeing.

"So where do you want to go?" The blonde asked her. She hummed.

"Pick a direction." Misaki realized she was still holding Kokoro's hand and discreetly let it go, Kokoro's eyes darted around her options, her excitement building.

"That way." She pointed down some random street and she grabbed Misaki's hand proving her earlier attempt at subtlety pointless. She let herself get dragged along, finding it way easier to catch her balance and follow along with the girl now that she was on board to just let herself go.

"Do we have to run?" Misaki yelled over the wind rushing past them.

"Running's more fun!"

"Literally how?"

She didn't get an answer immediately they slowed down at a traffic light.

"I don't know, I feel more alive when my heart is beating fast, It makes me want to smile and explore!" She explained and Misaki was unsure how to translate that into normal human thoughts so she let it be.

They crossed the road and soon found themselves down some back alleys, some music was coming from a pub nearby. They naturally slowed to listen in.

"Sounds like they're having a band perform there." Misaki commented as her breathing evened, there was silence and she looked over to Kokoro who's eyes were glowing… That meant troub-

"I want to dance!" Kokoro proclaimed and Misaki raised a brow.

"I don't think there's much room to dance in a pub." She objected.

"What about here?"

"This is a small alley, we'd just be in the way."

"Then is there anywhere?" Kokoro asked leaving the ball in her court. Misaki's eyes met hers, and she seemed a little disappointed, not a site she liked seeing on the optimists face. Misaki looked around, there wasn't really anywhere that they could still hear the music from… Unless…

"Kokoro?"

"Yes?"

"Promise me, that if anyone asks, this was your idea, and that I was in no way supportive of it."

"Okay." Kokoro said with probably too little hesitation. Misaki didn't answer her verbally but instead began climbing the ladder that was at the back of the pub. Kokoro gasped in delight and followed her.

The roof wasn't used for anything but a smoking section and a place where the air-conditioner was situated, other then that it was a barren roof, isolated where nobody could see them, as long as Kokoro didn't jump up on the railing… They were alone.

Kokoro was practically bounding.

"This was such a good idea Misaki! it's so unlike you!" She skipped around on the roof for a few paces taking in the sights.

"I know." Misaki admitted.

"Lets dance!"

Misaki put her hands up in protest, "Wait no no you said you wanted to dance you said _nothing_ about me having to join yo-"

"Come _on_ Misaki" Kokoro grabbed her hands and the argument died on Misaki's lips. She aligned herself with Kokoro, avoiding eye contact and blushing furiously and tried to just focus on the music.

And they danced, terribly, embarrassingly, Misaki was sure she'd stepped on Kokoro's foot a million times, the acoustic guitar not exactly prime dancing material, it was honestly a mess.

But they also laughed, smiling as if the rest of the world wasn't there, Misaki forgot to be embarrassed, as if it was only the two of them, and the music. Misaki was completely enamored and enchanted, helpless, a goner, and when the music slowed she naturally drew closer.

She gazed into Kokoro's eyes and wanted nothing more than to be right here forever.

"Misa..ki?" Misaki's eyes widened as Kokoro was staring at her wide eyed. Misaki had drawn her into a slow dance embrace and their faces were barely a few inches apart, and she didn't even believe it were possible but she'd managed to leave the talkative blonde at a loss for words.

She backed off like she had burned herself.

"Sorry" She scolded herself, she's gotten too comfortable, too carefree and now she was letting her feelings seep through. She should've known it was a bad idea to push her luck. Eventually even Kokoro had to notice her blatant feelings right?

"What's wrong?" Kokoro asked her and she sounded so genuinely worried and Misaki felt sick, how could she basically take advantage of Kokoro like that.

"Nothing I'm just… Tired, it's late…" She lied through her teeth, but she couldn't even look at Kokoro anymore.

"Misaki, are you okay?" Kokoro took a step towards her and she backed off the same distance.

"Did I do something wrong?" The blonde questioned and Misaki could hear a tinge of hurt and doubt in her voice, she felt a hundred times worse.

"No, you didn't, I did." Misaki corrected and Kokoro was puzzled.

"I don't feel well, I'm going home." Misaki stated flatly and made her way down the ladder.

"Misaki wait!"

Misaki ignored her as she returned to the street below.

"Misaki!" She forgot how fast Kokoro was and soon her path was blocked.

"You always do this!"

"Do what?"

"This!"

"Go home?"

"Stop yourself." Kokoro answered and Misaki averted her gaze.

"You always seem to be having fun and then you suddenly stop, like you remember that you're not allowed to or something!" Kokoro sounded exasperated, the first time Misaki has ever seen the girl like this in fact.

"You don't understand." Misaki began, how could she explain to the girl in front of her that she was almost kissed. When that would only at best make everything awkward and at worst gross her out.

"Then help me." Kokoro pleaded and Misaki resisted the urge to tackle her into a hug. Instead she stood there in silence, head downcast.

"Give me… some time." Misaki relented slightly. She probably couldn't keep it up forever, but until then she had to at least find a way to tell Kokoro so she wouldn't be scared off. But she'd need time. That seemed to be answer enough for Kokoro.

"Okay... but that's a promise." Kokoro yielded softly and a smile returned to her face, Misaki couldn't share in her smile this time around.

"Goodnight Kokoro… Thanks for everything." She almost whispered as a limousine pulled up out of seemingly nowhere to pick Kokoro up.

"I hope you feel better soon." Kokoro called after her and Misaki gave her a grateful smile in return. It was the most genuine smile she could muster at the moment. Her way home was quiet.

~0~

The following day, was hell, it was a weekend so she had no school, only practice in the afternoon. She woke up after dreams of bright yellow hair and dazzling smiles. Kokoro had wormed her way into her head and she wasn't about to leave.

She had tried to think about things other than the cheerful girl, truly, she'd tried browsing the internet and distracting herself, she'd tried felting, hell she'd tried banging her head against a wall for a solid five minutes. None of it seemed to work.

Giving in she sighed aloud in, love-sickness? Despair? A bit of both? She liked Kokoro there was no doubt about it, her face heating up at the memory of last night. She really wanted to kiss her and her dumb smiling face. Maybe she could wipe that carefree grin off her for at least a second, leave her stunned and blushing just for a second. God that would be nice.

But that wasn't what reality would let her have. Even if by some off chance Kokoro was also into girls, she highly doubted she'd ever be into _her_ specifically, call it self depreciation or insecurity, she just called it being realistic.

She would expect a girl with no shame like Kokoro to just come out with a confession the moment she felt it, and if it hadn't happened to her by now. It probably never would.

The best she could do was pine from afar until the feeling subsided, not exactly the most exciting or romantic course of action but it definitely was the safest, she would probably end up telling the girl when she was feeling more stable and not like a hotpot of emotions and turmoil.

Sure she'd suffer way more this way, but it was less suffering than reading into every little thing Kokoro does in some vain attempt to get her hopes up just to be smashed and leaving her completely heartbroken.

She wasn't sure she could handle that.

She really was a sap when it came down to it, she supposed she had to be if she really stuck around for a band whose entire goal was to make the whole world smile. Hell she ended up caring for them, way too much because as much as being heartbroken from Kokoro scared her, she couldn't ignore the fear of losing the band on top of that.

Even more incentive not to do anything rash or stupid, which was exactly the opposite of what she did last night.

She let herself get to close, to comfortable and she almost ruined everything. From now on she couldn't afford a lapse in judgement like that, she'd had her fun but from now on she couldn't afford to get caught up in her own infatuation.

Soon enough it was time to head off to practice, so she took a few deep breath, steeled her nerves, and hoped Kokoro somehow forgot about the previous night... somehow.

She could only be so lucky.


	5. Chapter Five

She was actually fairly surprised. Kokoro hadn't brought up the previous night thus far after all, She hadn't been there long though and the afternoon was young. There was plenty of time for Kokoro to embarrass the hell out of the poor brunette. They were just waiting on Hagumi now, and hopefully the energetic redhead would keep Kokoro distracted enough to forget? Her thoughts and the idle chatter was interrupted by Kanon getting a text.

"It seems something has come up for Hagumi, she's… playing baseball?" Kanon paraphrased as she read the text, confusion crossing her face at reading out the last part.

"Shouldn't she of told us? Like beforehand?" Misaki asked a fair bit irritated. She could have taken a breather if Hagumi wasn't even going to show, besides didn't she play softball? Not baseball?

"It seems like it was a last minute things, Oh, she texted me an address?" Kanon revealed.

"Does she want us to come?" Kokoro's interest was piqued, well here they go again.

"I'm not sure."

"Then let's go!" Kokoro immediately jumped up, waiting must have been torture for the hyperactive girl.

"Ah, the enigmatic spontaneity of life itself, where adventure, joy and despair are seen hand in hand, How fleeting." Kaoru proclaimed. Misaki couldn't help but roll her eyes. Well at least everyone else was acting normal.

They followed Kanon's directions... and then didn't when she almost immediately took a wrong turn. Between Kaoru and herself Misaki managed to plot a way towards the field that was actually fairly close by.

"Hagumi!" Kokoro shouted upon reaching the field, evidently spotting her. She wasn't hard to find being the only one without a uniform. Out on the field two teams were in their separate huddles, Hagumi parted herself from her 'team' and waved at them enthusiastically, She said something to the waiting team and ran towards her band-mates.

"Kokoron! Kano-Chan! You guys came!" She exclaimed.

"What else were we going to do, you gave us an address." Misaki pointed out sardonically, but as usual she went unheard.

"How has my little kitten found herself drawn away from the musical arts and enamored with the art of movement today?" Kaoru asked in a very.. Kaoru way. Misaki however wasn't about to correct her because something she said struck a chord with Misaki. A bad one.

"Well, I was on my way to practice but then I saw some girls crying, I asked what was wrong and they said that they were going to have to cancel their baseball game today." Hagumi's face saddened as she looked back towards the players on the field.

"And when I asked why they said that a few of their players had a sleepover and gotten sick, and now they can't play… And I… I uh.." She began to faltered. Well it was certainly something Hagumi would do, she was a very empathy driven girl.

"You offered to step in?" Kanon prompted.

"Yeah! I said I played softball so I probably wouldn't be the best replacement but I could help!" She explained.

"Wait wait wait." Misaki halted her. "You said there were a few missing, how is one person suddenly enough to play a game?" She asked. Hagumi got a bit sheepish.

"I uhh, Said my friends would probably help too." She explained.

"Meaning us." Misaki deadpanned.

"Yo-you don't have to!" She tried to rectify.

"We'd love to help you Hagumi!" Kokoro could barely contain her excitement. Misaki wanted to refuse, she really did, they had no place just invading someone else's game like this, after all this was their _practice_ time. They couldn't just shirk band because they didn't care anymore... They were pulling away sooner than she realized. She clenched her jaw, No, she was just overreacting, it was just another Hello Happy World crazy adventure that would be a one off thing.

"Fine." She said, subdued, she couldn't allow herself to be willingly left behind, at the very least.

Pretty soon they had been enveloped by their temporary team, Their hosts were very grateful five random people off the street were able to fill in on a whim, the other team even seemed okay with it, better to play with fill ins then not at all she figured. However the game itself, while being rather close, was, for the most part, uneventful, they were allotted the least important positions, which was to be expected given they were random people. So she really didn't have much to do, they were last in the batting order too.

It was their last inning on the field, she was in the outfield in a corner where the ball was rarely hit. Kokoro was in front of her, somehow her cheerful energy and affinity for doing random flips had earned her a spot on guarding third base.

Their opponents were two points ahead and frankly she doubted they'd be able to pull back, given that they were the last five batters and they were coming up. It would probably be all over then. Hopefully then they might sneak in a bit of practice?

"Misaki!" She heard Kokoro call her name and she snapped out of her thoughts, alert. Immediately she noticed a ball was coming right for her, she flinched and managed to block the ball, unfortunately she didn't catch it.

She should have been paying attention, The runner was already past first, she scrambled to action, picking up the ball to at least try and redeem herself. She wasn't confident in her accuracy and the shouts of encouragement were only throwing her off.

The runner passed second and seemed to be trying to sneak in third. Kokoro called out to her again and she didn't hesitate again, She locked her eyes with Kokoro's and put everything she had into the throw, she was embarrassed enough lately as it was, she didn't want to be a reason they lost as well.

Kokoro's face froze with momentary surprise at the speed of the ball but she was fast enough to keep up with it, the ball plummeted into the depths of Kokoro's glove and almost threw her off balance at its force, She stayed firm on the base and the runner had only a look of stupor on her face as she was called out by the referee.

Kokoro whirled around to face her face alight with excitement.

"Misaki you did it! That was amazing!" She celebrated as Misaki walked in from the outfield. Trying not to blush but feeling rather pleased with herself if she were being completely honest.

"We still have to bat, and we're behind" She corrected as the others came in to congratulate her.

"Yeah but you were all like kaboom! And it was so cool!" Kokoro continued. The rest of the team huddled in and soon enough they were the last batters. Still two behind with only the five of them to pull it back, Misaki highly doubted they'd be successful.

Kanon was up first, and even to Misaki's untrained eye she could tell the girl was holding the bat wrong.

"Kanon, Give it a big swing, Pa-pow!" Kokoro cheered and demonstrated, it only seemed to make Kanon more unsure of herself a small 'fuee' was heard as she faced down the pitcher.

"Strike one!" the referee called, It wasn't hard to see this coming, Kanon wasn't exactly the sportiest.

"Strike two!" The only hope they had was Hagumi really, and Maybe Kokoro.

"Strike Three, Batter out!" Kanon walked back from the plate as they congratulated her for trying, say what you will but their band had to be the most supportive of each other, even their failures, it was something she loved about it.

Hagumi was up next. She gave a salute at the cheers from Kokoro and Kaoru and their temporary team as she stepped up to the plate. The one here with the most experience was surely her, even if she was mainly a softball playe-

"Foul ball!" The referee called as Hagumi barely managed to nick the ball in time. It wasn't a comforting sight seeing the best player among them nearly miss the ball.

"Strike two!" The referee called as Hagumi missed again, She shook her head as if to focus, Kokoro was basically jumping as she cheered and Misaki was tempted to cheer the girl on herself.

Her encouragement wasn't needed, because the third one connected and went soaring. Misaki wasn't one to get overly excited from sports, but a home run from someone she knew was enough for even her to crack a smile and pump her fist to herself as the rest of the team celebrated wildly. Well, she was up next.

"Good luck Mii-Kun! It's hard getting the difference between softball and baseball so quickly, be careful of that!" Hagumi cautioned as she returned to home base and Misaki didn't even bother telling her that the advice she gave would only apply to another softball player. She was in the tennis club but she doubted it would be much help.

As she stepped up to the plate her nagging feeling returned. What if Hagumi enjoyed this so much she wanted to play this more than the band? What if Kokoro? She had nothing against baseball but she doubted she'd ever play it more than this once... It wasn't anything like the feeling of a performance.

She stared down the pitcher and hoped her unenthusiastic glare would somehow get her an easier ball. They wound back their arm and Misaki prepared to take a strike as she hoped her hand-eye co-ordination would carry her through, It came way faster than she anticipated, she swung and… Actually hit!

It was more than a foul two it was a solid connection, she was willing to chalk it up to part luck and partly her experience playing tennis. She ran, the ball bounced a few times and was picked up by an outfielder and she managed to hit first before she decided it was safer just to wait there.

She actually managed to hit it, she was totally expecting to miss it. Her heart was beating from even just the short sprint, she felt more on display out on the field. Next up was… Kaoru. Kaoru's walk to the plate could only be described as gracefully intimidating. She twirled the bat like an expert and if Misaki didn't already know her she would be sure it was a professional walking onto the field.

But unless Kaoru had some hidden talent all this confidence was likely a facade.

She stepped up to the plate and she could see the pitcher hesitate, Kaoru's eyes were shining like she already knew the outcome of the pitch. The ball was thrown and Kaoru swung the bat, dazzlingly, spectacularly, it was a beautiful and eloquently picturesque looking swing.

The only issue was that it didn't even come close to connecting with the ball.

"Strike one!"

Kaoru stayed in her fully finished swing for a bit too long, as if it was a pose. If this were a stage play she could definitely look the part. However she seemed to have some effect on the players though as if the miss was somehow the fluke here… If her plan was to rattle them up with her charm first then it was a resounding success.

"Strike two!"

If only she could follow up on her devastatingly effective aura.

"Fear not my little kittens, as the great bard once said, Only from failure can the roses become from ashes." She announced as she positioned herself, and to Misaki that translated to; 'I have given up on even trying to hit this last ball'.

"Strike three."

Misaki would have given up too. Kaoru left the field somehow looking dignified, the pitcher even had it in herself to look a bit guilty at batting out what seemed to be a fantastic player, if only in presentation.

And now it was Kokoro, the last batter. They were still one run behind and she was on first base. They needed a good shot to win… Misaki found herself preparing to run, she shouldn't be blamed for getting a little invested in the outcome of the match when it was so close and it was the yellow wildcard herself up on the batting station.

She let herself get just a little bit excited.


	6. Chapter Six

The sun beamed down on the stadium but Misaki barely felt it, Her eyes were glued to a certain blonde who currently had a bat in her hands and was bouncing her heels in unadulterated excitement.

The pitcher prepared her shot. if the surefire grin on Kokoro's face unraveled her she didn't show it, she threw the ball and it sped towards the girl.

She swung the bat.

"Strike one!" Was heard and Misaki found herself surprised, of course it was going to turn out like that. Kokoro couldn't be naturally good at everything although the girl herself seemed surprised that she missed, staring at the bat blankly like it just insulted her personally.

Surely Kokoro didn't expect to be immediately good right? Still, Misaki couldn't help but feel a little bit bad…

"Come on Kokoro! You can do this!" She found herself yelling before she could stop herself, if missing was a surprise this was a bigger one. Kokoro looked at her and she flushed, she was just shouting encouragement, friends do that, it was just a dumb game anyway she didn't care seriously why did she do that? Kokoro shone a winning smile at her and prepared herself for the second shot, Misaki decided that her smile was worth the momentary embarrassment.

The ball was released a second time and this time Kokoro did not miss.

With a crack it went flying and Misaki bolted, She charged past second running as fast as she could despite it being for a team she hasn't even cared to learn the name for.

But she didn't want to waste Kokoro's effort.

She ran past third and the ball was already on its way back. There was no point settling for third on this final round and besides, Kokoro had already passed second.

She even had to slide for home base as the ball came flying over her into the hands of the catcher. She panted for breath as Kokoro was forced to stop at third. Did she make it? Was she safe? She looked to the referee.

"Home base is clear... That means we have a tie!" He shouted and her host team cheered, it wasn't a win but she found herself feeling quite proud… Kokoro hadn't scored a home run like Hagumi, but Misaki had managed to make use of it and complete it for her.

She wasn't swarmed by people in celebration like it was seen in the movies, but her band was congratulated and thanked way more times than necessary.

"Thank you for taking time out of your day to help us play a match." One of the girls said, Hagumi gave a bashful smile. Kanon joined her and was gifted a water bottle by another player and she gave a grateful nod.

"Aw don't worry about it, We had tons of fun!" Hagumi responded, Kaoru was already being swarmed by new admirers and Kokoro had taken her place next to Misaki, who was feeling a lot warmer and trying to focus on the conversation at hand.

"I hope your other members are feeling better soon." Kanon said sympathetically.

"It's okay, I'm sure they'd be happy we were still able to play!" One of the girls piped up. Misaki sighed as the team's shook hands and started packing up in earnest. A weight being lifted off her shoulder, she always worried that their next random adventure would end up being the one leaving her for dust, her relief however, was momentary.

"Oh by the way we're having another match tomorrow, just one for fun we're not going to be to strict on the rules so team sizes don't really matter, would you like to come?" One of the players asked Hagumi who was taken slightly aback, Misaki froze.

"What, Me?" Hagumi asked, the girl nodded and Hagumi looked touched that she'd been invited. Misaki wish she didn't.

"I.. I'd love too." The redhead grinned and Misaki clenched her teeth, she had to control herself, she had to restrain this icy feeling spreading within her, it was stupid and selfish she shouldn't expect-

"Can I come too?" Kokoro asked.

"Of course!" The girl exclaimed, Kokoro and Hagumi smiled to each other as they turned back to the player who invited them.

"What time woul-" Kokoro didn't get to finish her sentence.

"We can't." Misaki but in, curtly

"Why not?" Kokoro asked innocently. Misaki was still.

"We have an emergency practice tomorrow." Misaki felt like she was spitting acid, but her mind felt numb.

"Do we? Why is it an emergenc-" Hagumi began but Misaki didn't let her.

"Why? Because we are a band, and bands need to practice, and because _someone_ cancelled it for today." Misaki's said cooly, The atmosphere instantly turned cold as hurt flickered across Hagumi's face.

"I'm.. sorry" Hagumi apologised and Misaki instantly regretted her words.

A hand landed on Misaki's shoulder and she turned to look at Kaoru who had a stern look on her face.

"Come with me." She said all flair gone from her voice.

"Why?" Misaki was still feeling defensive. Kaoru's eyes flashed with what could only be described as well restrained anger and Misaki backed down, she'd already made enough of a mess, wordlessly she let herself be dragged off.

Kaoru brought her around the back of an equipment shed and when Kaoru turned to face her she instinctively crossed her arms.

"What?" Misaki clipped. Kaoru sighed, not something common for her princely persona.

"It is unlike you to dissent of our activities to this extent, Naturally I was concerned…" Kaoru began. Misaki made no effort to hide her eye roll.

"Just get to the point, I'm not wrong, we can't just skip practice." She snapped.

"There was no reason to criticize so severely."

"Would anyone have taken me seriously otherwise? All we seem to be doing is wasting time."

"Then why did you participate in the game?"

"Better than doing literally nothing."

"And yet, you seemed to be getting quite into it. You even shouted encouragement-" Kaoru pointed out, Misaki butted in getting more frustrated.

"I just wanted it over with."

"That's not what I saw."

"What do you know." Misaki bit back under her breath.

She knew she was being overly harsh, but her anger had taken a hold of her, all the frustration piling up from this week was pouring out, unfortunately she was taking it out on anyone in the vicinity.

Kaoru glared at her "What I do know is that envy is unbecoming. For anyone, but especially one I would consider a friend."

Misaki went rigid at that. "I uh-" But Kaoru wasn't done.

"I can see you being irritated at missing practice, but something else is going on if your jealousy is anything to go by." Kaoru asked.

"There isn't." Misaki assured.

"Oh? Then why are you behaving so immaturely?"

"Me? Immaturely? You're like in permanent dress-up." Misaki bit back caustically.

"Then please do inform me as to why I'm not the one having a tantrum." She responded calmly, Misaki hated that Kaoru was making more sense than her.

"You talk about me being jealous, like you would understand what that is."

"Oh I've envied, I have been the green eyed monster and have also seen it in others… I envy those that are brave, and unyielding in who they are. And I have seen envy almost rip friends apart. I am not about to let it happen here." Kaoru declared sternly and Misaki balled her fists.

"And what do you suggest I do? Turn a blind eye and just not worry about it like what everyone else keeps saying? I'm sick of this, I've been nothing but lectured this last week!"

"Listen-" Kaoru tried

"No you listen! I'm not good at this okay! I'm not used to caring about something so much! I'm reserved, I'm not outgoing and the fact that I cherish this band so much is a mystery to me and now I'm terrified of losing it! I'm terrified of losing what we have and now I'm pushing everyone away because I'm a goddamn coward who can't admit I never want the band to end, Hell, I can't even tell Kokoro I love her!" Misaki shouted, and Kaoru stared at her in surprise.

"Misaki?..." said a stunned voice to her left, She whirled around to see a wide eyed and shocked Kokoro, her heart leapt to her throat. Time seemed to stand still.

"I… Um…" Kokoro was speechless but the sound triggered Misaki into action. She didn't even say anything she just ran as fast as she could. She was too afraid of the next words out of Kokoro's mouth, she wasn't ready, she couldn't handle this.

She fled past a concerned Kanon and Hagumi as she left the field, she didn't even care where she was headed just away from here, why was she so weak? So stupid? She'd hurt Hagumi and probably Kaoru with words she didn't mean and the one thing she should have at least talked to Kokoro about in a calm and accepting manner she idiotically shouted in some desperate attempt to get her point across.

Tears threatened to fall as she ran but she aggressively held them in and focused more of her energy into just running, disregarding her screaming muscles until they refused to be ignored any longer. She finally came to a stop god knows how far away in some park where she doubted anyone would come looking.

She keeled over and caught her breath under a small wooden bridge by an empty creek. She'd even left her bag behind but she would deal with that later, hopefully Kanon would find a way to give it back to her she doubted she could face any of the others.

She heard ragged breathing behind her and she turned to look, Kokoro stood there, out of breath.

Misaki quickly looked away once again, avoiding facing her, her anger all but dissipated and all that was left was a sense of shame.

"You, Can be, really fast, when you want to." Kokoro said between puffs.

"I have to keep up with you don't I?" Misaki managed to joke cynically.

They fell quiet, only the sound of their breathing and she wind in the trees to fill the silence.

She stole a look towards Kokoro who was looking up at the trees in contemplation, she'd seen that look before... the same night all of this began.

"Misaki?" She spun her head away as if she was caught doing something wrong…

Kokoro hesitated, She knew what She was going to say so Misaki might as well beat her too it.

"Don't do this." She stopped the blonde.

"Do what?"

"That."

"T-talk?" Kokoro asked, unsure. Misaki managed a sad chuckle.

"You're kind Kokoro, unbelievably kind, I didn't even think it was possible for someone so optimistic to exist." She admitted bittersweetly. Her tears were threatening to fall again.

"I'm... not like you, I'm pessimistic, I hurt people and I'm weak. You heard it yourself… I'm a coward… I'm horrible." Misaki's voice cracked on her last few words, tears slowly began to trickle over.

"You aren't horrible." Kokoro assured her.

"Well if we take today as an example…" Misaki implied.

"Can't we take all the time I've known you as an example?" Kokoro asked

"Misaki, Ive seen your kindness firsthand! you love this band and are worried we may not always be friends right?" Kokoro asked and paused for a second. Misaki whimpered a confirmation.

"I promise you, We will always be Hello Happy world." Misaki's chest tightened and tears began to flow more freely now.

"But-" She began but Kokoro put a finger to her lips, Her smile was soft and her voice was quiet now, not enough to be a whisper but enough that it was only for her and her alone.

"Because Misaki, there is nothing like playing in a band with you… Nothing."

And Misaki couldn't hold back anymore, She sobbed and Kokoro held her, she surrendered and just let herself cry, whispering apologies as Kokoro comforted her by rubbing small circles on her back.

Everything she was anxious about came flowing out in Kokoro's arms. She hugged the blonde back not caring about being seen or crying in public, the only thing that mattered that Kokoro wasn't going to leave her, she was here, she wasn't going anywhere and that was all that mattered.

After what felt like an eternity they slowly parted. Their faces hovered close by for a second before Misaki noticed and quickly backed off and averted her gaze, to her surprise Kokoro did something similar. She went to apologize again but to her surprise.

"I'm sorry." Kokoro said it first. Misaki tilted her head in confusion.

"I'm the one who's sorry, I caused everyone trouble, again."

"We cause you trouble too, but that's not what I'm sorry about… I.. umm.. haven't been super brave myself Misaki." She admitted and Misaki's eyes went back to her, Kokoro looked… Meek. This wasn't like her at all.

"What?" She asked dumbly, Misaki realized she must look like a mess and wiped her dried tears off her cheeks.

"Remember our first night bowling? It was then I noticed it, I think." she acknowledged. Misaki's mind went blank for a second… This was a dream, she's actually tripped on her run here and fell comatose right? Kokoro was blushing, that didn't happen, ever.

"I love it when my heart beats faster, I'm happy, and when I look at you I feel the same way… I didn't really know what it was until that night when I realized… It only happened with you." Kokoro admitted and Misaki couldn't believe her ears. She wasn't this lucky… Suddenly she felt like crying again but for a completely different reason.

"Kokoro... you-" She began but she faltered and Kokoro took that as a sign to continue.

"I didn't know what to do. I looked at you and I would get nervous, but it was a good nervous… I wanted to be around you and smile with you more!" Kokoro gestured her arms outstretched as she regained some of her usual energy.

"Are… Are you serious?" Misaki swallowed her face was hot but then it felt twice that temperature when Kokoro looked at her with a smile that could melt dry ice.

"When you said you loved me... it made me really really happy…" Her voice was quiet once more, but this time it held a soft confession in it, Misaki's breath hitched and her heart reacted similarly.

"Misaki… I think I-

"Wait wait." Misaki cut her off and Kokoro looked at her puzzled.

"Why?"

"Can I redo mine first?" Misaki asked. Hers was more of an outburst than a confession… She wanted to redo it. She wanted Kokoro to understand her feelings properly, to see how much she was cared for and not just suffice off of the one that wasn't even really directed at her.

Kokoro seemed taken aback for a second before her face was adorned with another beautiful smile. She didn't give her a verbal answer but nodded and Misaki felt like she fell all over again.

"Kokoro... Uhh, My heart beats faster around you as well… I want to be closer to you and I should have told you from the second I knew. I love you." She confessed. She finally did it. Kokoro, despite already knowing what was coming, didn't seem prepared, her face was flushed and Misaki burned it into her memory.

"I love you too." She whispered and Misaki truly, really needed to kiss her. Kokoro reacting this way to her did things that she could barely describe.

"C..can I-" She began to ask but she was cut off by Kokoro's lips crashing to hers.

For the first time since her confession. Misaki smiled.


	7. Chapter Seven

Misaki nearly toppled over when Hagumi essentially spear tackled her into a hug. The two had been gone nearly a full hour, despite it not seeming like it to them. And of course the rest of their band mates had waited for them, even long after the baseball players had left.

Misaki knew she had a lot of apologizing to do, Even now they had waited when she had acted unfairly and harshly. Despite this she was in a grapple hug and Kaoru didn't seem to be all to angry either, she looked rather pleased in fact, as if she already knew how Misaki was going to react. Misaki still wished she could take the words back, even in this rather uncomfortable balance-altering-world-shaking-tackle-hug experience.

"Mii-Kun! Kanon told me everything. I didn't know! I'm super sorry" Hagumi cried hugging her so tight she couldn't breathe. Kanons eyes were hopeful as she looked between her and Kokoro. The blonde in question brimming with mirth. Kaoru, it seemed, was paying more attention to the fact that they were- until Hagumi almost bowled her over- holding hands.

"No no don't apologize, its me who needs to say sorry, and not just to you, to all of you." She looked at Kaoru who just waved her off as if she needn't worry, but worrying was what she was good at.

"I know its was a dumb thing to freak out about, but you guys mean a lot to me... And I said a lot of things I didn't mean, and I shouldn't have taken out my frustrations on you. I was just... I'm sorry." Misaki couldn't just let herself off because her band was terrible at being unhappy, she was the responsible one after all. Hagumi aggressively shook her head.

"Harohapi will never ever ever never stop being friends! So you don't need to be scared any longer!" She insisted. Misaki laughed warmly as she slowly peeled Hagumi from her. An effort that took at least three attempts.

"Thank you, you guys really are the best." She concluded earnestly. It was refreshing, all this week she'd been hiding so much but now it was all out in the open, her worries and fears were known and they all supported her. She could honestly cry out of sheer joy, But she'd done enough of that today already. It was nice to have them know everything. Well, most of it… One thing hadn't been _officially_ announced yet.

"I do have to admit I am still quite curious about one other detail, after your impassioned confession earlier and your subsequent disappearance. I must inquire as to what transpired beyond prying ears when the two of you were alone." Kaoru winked slyly and Misaki flushed. This was payback wasn't it Kaoru, She was totally lying when she said she shouldn't worry because she was saving her revenge for this, that's unfair, playing dirty, how uncouth!

"Um, Uhh." Misaki stammered and Kanon stared at her. "You confessed?" She asked as Hagumi began looking between them.

"What happened?" The redhead asked, clueless.

"It went great!" Kokoro answered for her, Well Misaki was glad at least someone was enjoying the publicity.

"We said both our hearts go ka-boom and that we love each other thiiiis~" She widened her arms as far as they went for emphasis. "~much!"

"Kokoro" Misaki reprimanded but her words had no bite as she was too red to be even a little bit threatening. Hagumi caught on with a small 'oh' and Misaki braced herself.

"Congratulations!" Kanon applauded as Hagumi cheered them, and their band was suddenly a ruckus again with Kokoro all but joining her. Kokoro did know she was also being congratulated right?

"Ah, young love, So joyous, so, fleeting." Kaoru proclaimed, Well she supposed that counted as some form of congratulations so she'll take it.

"You were right Kaoru, I should have just confessed sooner!" Kokoro said turning to the older girl.

"I'm sorry what?" Misaki asked, Kaoru knew about Kokoro's feelings?

"Ah but of course, When she first found out about her growing rosebuds of infatuation, naturally she sought out help. I of course urged her to express her confessions of love, But alas, she was rather hesitant." Kaoru explained. Misaki was incredulous, Kokoro? Hesitant? She didn't believe it, Kaoru better have pictures of this or it didn't happen, for archival reasons of course not because she wanted to see Kokoro being hesitant about confessing to her, she was going red again.

"I can see you want to know more." Kaoru smirked, Misaki felt like Kaoru was about to charge money for said photos.

"I wonder if we have any time at the studio left, Lets go!" Kokoro rushed them, If Misaki didn't know any better then she would have said the girl was embarrassed and trying to change the subject.

She evidently didn't because if the slight flush on her… girlfriends? Face was a sight to see. It was gone fairly shortly after though. The others were soon swept up by her undying enthusiasm and Misaki never really did get to know more, not from Kaoru at least.

"Girlfriend…" Misaki muttered to herself with a small smile, She liked how that word sounded.

-0-

Three weeks later and the band was looking a tad different. Of course the band would still get up to various hijinks at the drop of a hat, But now there was a little less resistance from frankly their only form of resistance.

Misaki didn't mourn their partial loss of a straight man... figuratively speaking. She still managed to keep her head on straight of course, there would be no flying to the moon for a performance under this bands name. That was for sure.

But Misaki found herself laughing and just letting go more often. Sure she was embarrassed more, tenfold in fact. Kokoro was quite an affectionate girl and loved teasing her playfully. But sometimes, just sometimes she got one back on the blonde.

And getting Kokoro flustered was high on Misaki's list of favorite things to do.

Misaki needless to say was having the time of her life, aside from the suits contacting her about a week ago asking at what age she planned for them to be wed…

She was pretty quick to let them know that they would be going at their own pace and _no_ agent thirty one it would not be a summer wedding.

They were surprisingly quick to apologize and that's pretty much the biggest issue she's had with them. Other then that, the changes were minuscule, after all there were still outlandish ideas to quell...

"No we can't have an underwater performance." Misaki disputed flopping onto Kokoro's over sized bed, She'd been over Kokoro's place to write some music, but they weren't getting much work done, instead opting to cuddle and fool around for a good few hours before Kokoro thought it a good idea that they submerge the entire band for funsies.

"But it would be fun! Like a pool party but with music!" She sang spinning in her desk chair, Misaki tried to ignore the fact that they were making out on that chair not five minutes prior.

"Kokoro, let's pretend for a second you could somehow breathe and sing underwater at the same time-"

"We could have Pen-chan doing flips!" Kokoro added, excitable as usual.

"I think you'd have to ask Kanon about that." Misaki muttered before realizing it sounded like she was entertaining the idea.

"Can Bears swim?" Kokoro asked

"No." Misaki lied.

"We should teach Michelle how to swim!" Kokoro exclaimed like it was the best idea since sliced bread.

"How do you propose we get our instruments to work underwater?" Misaki queried trying to take focus off the fact that she may or may not have to learn to swim in a bear suit in the near future.

"We'll waterproof them"

"With what!?"

"There's waterproof tape right?" She suggested and Misaki's eye twitched. This girls logic was beyond any others.

"You're positively hopeless."

"And you're negatively hopeless." She teased back as she poked her tongue out. Misakis eyebrows raised.

"You're getting cocky" She noted and Kokoro just giggled and joined her on the bed, pecking her cheek as some sort of consolation prize. She should be careful how many sarcastic remarks she makes, Kokoro may just learn too much. After all being the witty one was all Misaki had to defend herself with.

"I'm sure I could get someone to make a music video where we appear underwater. Special effects are much easier to do than a live action underwater performance." Misaki relented. She couldn't even say no to Kokoro's outlandish ideas anymore. Instead just trying her best to translate them into normal people ideas.

"Misaki you're cute." She said cuddling into her.

"So are you." Misaki commented absentmindedly rubbing her hand on her girlfriends back.

"We should write a song!" Kokoro sprang up suddenly, Misaki sat up as well and gave her a mildly irritated glare.

"That's why I have been here this last half an hour but you… We keep getting distracted." She couldn't place all the blame on Kokoro, after all it's not like she's been putting a hundred percent into songwriting right now either.

"I thought you'd come here to see me." She pouted playfully.

"I-I did that also… But we need to focus." Misaki was not going to let Kokoro lead the conversation or they'd do nothing but goof off, while pleasant, it wasn't very productive.

"But I am focusing, on you!" Kokoro grinned. She really was getting cheeky, Misaki sighed and stood up, heading towards the door.

"Well you can focus on me from afar because I'm going to go home and think up some lyri-"

"I'll be good! Misaaaki~ don't leave." Kokoro grabbed her hoodie and she fell back onto the bed. Like she'd ever actually leave.

"So, any ideas for a song miss; 'I'll be good'" Misaki mimicked looking up at her, Finally some progress.

"A song about you!" She suggested playfully. Misaki fought off her blush as Kokoro's mirth doubled at her reaction.

"This is going to be a long day." She said to herself as Kokoro dove back onto the bed next to her.

"A long day?" Kokoro questioned.

"Very long." Misaki assured, Kokoro smiled, crawling up to her and kissing her

"Are you" Another peck. "Sure you want to _just_ write a song?" She said kissing her cheek and Misaki gulped.

"Yes... In about five minutes" She replied. Needless to say they didn't get all that much done that day.

Misaki still had her lingering doubts, insecurities don't just disappear overnight, But whenever an ugly thought would rear its head she'd look to her friends… To Kokoro, their fearless joy never ceased to amaze and inspire her. They would never leave her behind, she was one of them, Hello Happy World was stronger than her uncertainty, their bond was stronger than her fears.

Sure, She didn't know what lay in the future for her band, or for the relationship she had with Kokoro, but worrying about it never got her anywhere, if the last month was anything to go by, it actually held her back from the bliss she was currently enjoying. As she held Kokoro in her arms she considered future performances, dumb ideas and unforgettable memories, and she no longer felt anxious about it.

In fact, she was excited… Way more than she'd like to admit.


End file.
